


The Central Faith of Thor's

by AnnoraHenryston



Series: Loki's World of Mischief [2]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drunk Thor (Marvel), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: “I'm Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and a horrible brother...”“Loki!”“You are horrible, brother.”





	The Central Faith of Thor's

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is a little writing with rainbows and unicorns...maybe you should see the tags again. Just because the intro seems to be very cute it doesn't mean the text is cherry. 
> 
> Tissue ready, and lets start.

**The Central Faith of Thor's**

Thor never really actually believed in anything, he did but a very long time ago and it did not end well. If so to speak, Thor actually did believe(belief) in many things.

He beliefs in Odin but all those were destroyed by Hela when she had escaped and showed him the ugly truth about the godline allfather.

He believed that he was the only one who's worthy to wield Mjölnir, but he was very wrong and Hela didn't just hold it, she broke it!

He believed that Loki would never die because he's the Trickster for Asgards' sake, how is it possible that as the person who escaped death many times, can't escape this time? This is what Thor had faith in: Loki can't be dead, it's impossible. He's most likely hiding out somewhere, watching them suffer from Thanos and laughing how useless they are. Yes, yes, yes. This must be how it is.

Loki's fell from the rainbow bridge before and survived, landed up in Midgard, invaded New York City with the Chitauri and brought chaos to those poor Midgardians.

He had faked his own death in Svartalfheim and while Thor's away, he casted Odin to Midgard, disguised as Odin himself and ruled Asgard, leaving the nine realms with chaos.

Also had made home in Sakaar while he had to fight Hulk.

So how can he possibly die from the break of a neck? That's nonsense.

But...those dead eyes of Loki's, the breathless body with no heartbeat within Thor's hands tell him another story, the one of which he does not want to believe: Loki is dead.

The only family he had left. The brother that he just got back. The person he loved the most throughout the universe had died, for real.

_How is the sun going to shine on us when there's no us, Loki?_ Thor buried his head to Loki's dead body, tears sliding off his face, dropping to Loki's cold skin.

The ship is about to explode, Thor doesn't care. Fire is about to reach him, he can't care less.

“Brother, wake up,” Thor whispered in Loki's ear but there's no response. “I know you hate people waking you up. Remember that time when I woke you up in the middle of the night when we were only just kids? You kicked me out from your chamber, since then I've been forbidden from entering your room. It hurts, brother...” Thor held Loki in his strong arms, smiled as the ship exploded piece by piece. “It still hurts, Loki.”

_It's time to wake up, brother._   
_Loki? Loki...Loki, don't leave!_

“You know, I'm 1500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would have rather killed me than not succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest of a long line of bastards, and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance - fate wills it so,” he had told Rabbit these words. Rabbit hummed for a while and asked what if he was wrong about being able to kill Thanos.

Thor smiled with careless, an emotion that's mostly seen on Loki. “Well, if I'm wrong, then...What more could I lose?”

He had lost everything. His throne, his home, his people, his friends, his family, most of all, Loki. What else is there to lose? He has nothing to lose upon, he's alone, fighting only because Loki would wanted him to fight for a future, one of which Thor knows Loki won't be a part of, for a future that's unknown to.

They had lost. Thanos had won. He smited half of the universe.

Tony came back from Titan, with only himself and no one else. He looked old, not just physically but also emotionally. Rabbit cried, for his friends and Groot, whom he treated as his own son. And so did Captain himself mourn...

Everyone lost so many important people and Thor amongst them all, had nothing to lose because he had already lost everything. All he could do is fix their doings.

He can't remember how long he had waited. Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? Or was it so long that he has gotten numb from waiting to let Tony and Steve go to the past and change what had happened.

He's been waiting for Loki's return back home. He has faith in him, faith in that Loki will return to his side because he always does. There's not once that Loki didn't, no matter how long it took, Loki will always return. Harmed or not.

Thor thinks Loki will be returning very soon, the people who was vaporised are coming back one by one. Quill and his people reunited, Rabbit couldn't help but to cry over the return of Groot. The little guy — I think his name is Parker? — cried in his sister's? arm. The Magician got hugged by a man with tears, according to Strange, _very strange_ , his name is Wong.

He waited still, even when all these people had grown old and new people carried on their legacy. Like Peter and the odd dude with a high pitched voice, keeps calling Peter “Spidey.” Tony hates that person, but eventually he dropped the hate because Peter keeps running away with him when Tony gets too much.

Thor enjoyed his friends' company when he's in New York City, but when he got back to his people (they came back too), he's alone in the golden palace. Rabbit came once, they chatted, they drank and chatted some more.

“Thor, what if the people who died before the swipe can't be rebuilt...I'm just saying if...Gamora came back, but it was only because she was dead because of the stone...I mean...” Rabbit tried to comfort Thor, not in the best way, but Thor appreciates this.

Thor gave a greatfull smile to Rocket, “Thank you, friend. But I have faith in Loki. It might be blind faith, but I'll take it.”

Not long after that talk, Thor's been seeing Loki's figure appearing throughout the new Asgard. In the beginning he thought it was his mind fooling him, the very first time when he saw Loki he had drank himself so drunk that he woke up in the room built for Loki, with no knowledge of how he got here. With time, he wondered if it was actually Loki trying to reach out to him, a way of Loki trying to get back? So he calmed down. He would call Loki by his name, every time he sees his figure.

Day by day, months by months, Thor's been seeing Loki's green and black feature appearing in the palace, each time clearer than the last.

And here was the day of which Thor's heart stopped. Never in Thor's life will he forget what happened on this day.

He was sitting in Loki's library, watching the green silked chaise longue and thinking into the past.

Suddenly a strong wave of wind started in the library, sweeping up the lose scrolls in mid-air. Thor narrowed his eyes from the wind, then he stared with his eyes wide at the figure that's showing up...

“Loki?” He had whispered softly, scared to disturb the shadow.

This time, the lithe figure stayed and not disappear into thin air like how it always does. It became much clearer.

Thor couldn't wait. He ran into the dust like cloud and clinched onto the figure.

_It's real!_ Underneath his warm finger was a cool body, with the minty scents and a light heartbeat.

Tears began to roll down from Thor's face as he felt two cool arms wrapped around him.

“I'm here, brother.”

To those words, Thor couldn't help but held on tighter.

_The sun is shining because you are the sun, Loki._


End file.
